A True Slytherin
by blackpantheranimagi
Summary: Gwendolyn has heard awful things about Slytherin and their leader Draco Malfoy. She never expected to make it into Slytherin and find out what it really means to be a Slytherin, the secrets they never want anyone to know, and how they really are despite who the other houses think they are.


A true Slytherin:

Gwendolyn Prince is the second cousin of Severus Snape. He recently got custody of her after she had a run in with her father. Gwen had heard several horrible things about the people in Slytherin and their King, Draco Malfoy. She soon learns what it is to be a true Slytherin and Draco isn't as bad as he seems. Voldemort is still an emanate threat and even wants Gwen as one of his death eaters. Will Draco be able to protect her?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even though I wish I did! :)

She was running down the rainy streets of muggle London. There was absolutely no one out due to the humongous puddle's and drops of rain. As she was running her hood fell back causing her long black curls to get soaked but that didn't stop her from running.

She looked behind her but no one was there, but still she kept running.

As she was passing by a dark alley a hand reached out and grabbed her arm in a vice like grip pulling her into the alley.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" A deep raspy voice asked.

She didn't respond but struggled in the grip of the man who just squeezed her arm tighter.

The man threw her onto the ground and pulled his wand out of his pocket. She looked up at him and saw his dark black eyes that were full of anger and the corners of his mouth twist up into a horrid smirk.

"You should have done what I asked." His smirk intensified as he raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Gwen jolted up in her seat and looked around the small train compartment on the Hogwarts express. There was no one in the compartment with her. She sighed and leaned back into her seat.

The dream was the same every night.

Gwen closed her eyes and turned to stare out the window. She wished that she could have the life that so many seemed to have- both parents that love and adore you- or at least just a normal life.

Really she would just be happy if there was someone in her life that loved her.

Her second cousin Severus might love her but he has issues with showing any emotion if it's not anger. He cared for Gwen like he was her father but she was never sure if he really loved her, if he did he never let it show. Ever since the trouble with her father last month she noticed that Severus had gone out of his way to make sure that Gwen was at least okay. He was the only real father she's ever had and she let Severus know that by calling him dad whenever she felt she could get away with it.

Gwen was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when the compartment door opened and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes poked her head in.

"Do you mind if we sit in here?" the girl asked startling Gwen.

Gwen looked at the girl, nodded and went back to looking out the window.

The girl smiled at her and walked in with two boys following.

"Are you transferring?" the girl asked.

Gwen nodded.

"I'm Hermione. This is Harry and Ron." she said pointing to the two boys. Ron with Red hair and Harry with Black.

"Gwen." she said nodding.

"What house do you want to be in Gwen?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure but I think that my cousin wants me to be in Slytherin." Ron and Harry's eyes widened in shock and stared at her.

"Does your cousin go to school here?" asked Hermione shooting the two boys a glare.

"You could say that." Gwen said with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Slytherin is a horrid place. Everyone in it is a git, especially Draco Malfoy. You'd be best not to get in there." Ron spat, he looked very angry.

Gwen just nodded not bothering to say that her cousin was the head of Slytherin house.

The rest of the train ride was spent with Gwen pretending to listen to Harry and Ron going back and forth complaining about Slytherin.

When the train stopped Gwen was very happy to be getting out of the room with Ron and Harry's venomous opinions.

"Would you like to ride up with us in our carriage Gwen?" Hermione asked once they stepped off the train.

Gwen looked at Harry and Ron who looked at Gwen expectantly. "Sure." she said sighing. _What's another 20 minutes?_ she asked herself.

The carriages were little buggies being pulled by thestrals. Gwen was more then able to see them due to past experiences. She climbed into the carriage behind Harry Ron and Hermione.

Another 20 minutes of Harry and Ron's rant about Slytherin house later they were at the big beautiful castle. When they walked in the front doors Gwen was stopped by a woman in green robes.

"Hello Gwendolyn, I am Professor McGonagall. We will be doing your sorting after the first years. When they arrive just walk into the Great Hall with them. I'll be here." Gwen nodded and watched the woman walk out the doors she had just walked through previously.

"We'll see you later." Hermione said pushing Ron and Harry into the Great Hall.

Gwen looked around the Front Hall until Professor McGonagall returned with the first years in tow. She walked over to them, her stiletto heels making clicking noises the whole way. The doors to the Great Hall were thrown open by a stern looking man and Professor McGonagall started to walk in the room with the first years following.

Gwen followed behind them into the room. It was very big with four big tables put off to the sides, each of which was filled with students all wearing different types of robes. A staff table sat at the front of the room and she noticed that Severus sat off to one edge. She smiled up at him and he gave her a simple nod.

It was then that Gwen noticed that everyone in the room was wearing either Hogwarts robes or some form of robes while she herself was wearing muggle skinny jeans and a black corset top with fish net sleeves with the black stiletto heels.

She stuck out like a sore thumb even though she was only a few inches taller then the first years.

When they reached the front of the room Professor McGonagall pulled out a stool and a old hat. She grabbed a list out of her pocket and began reading off names of the first years.

Gwen was a bit bored by this seeing as that she didn't know any of these people so she settled with looking around the room.

She had been told to read Hogwarts: A History before coming here and knew ahead of time that the ceiling was beautifully enchanted to look like the night sky but she never thought that it would be that beautiful. She ended up looking at the ceiling until her name was called.

"Prince, Gwendolyn" Gwen's head shot down from her position of looking at the ceiling to look at Professor McGonagall. She began to walk towards McGonagall, her heels making even louder clicking noises because the room was dead quiet.

When Gwen reached Professor McGonagall and the stool a man she knew as Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.

"Hello Everyone." He greeted. "Miss Prince is a special case this year because she is transferring into her 7th year. I want you all to make her feel at home and help her in any way she needs." He smiled to Gwen and then sat back down.

"Sit here dear." Professor McGonagall said pushing Gwen down onto the stool. She placed the hat onto her head.

Immediately a voice began to whisper to Gwen into her ear. She had been alerted that the hat did that by her cousin.

'Well well well, I didn't expect to see another Prince. The last one I had was your Great Aunt. I never got her brother or your father.'

the hat whispered.

'They went to Durmstrang.'

Gwen thought.

'Your aunt was a bad mother to Severus and it seems that your father was a bad father to you. Hmm I wonder if his father was a bad father to him.'

Gwen took a deep breath before answering,_ 'Might be.'_

'Your very strong to not cry at the thought of your father'

'He isn't my father anymore'

'Spoken like a true Gryffindor. But there is still the matter of where to put you...'

'It doesn't matter to me but I would like to be put in Slytherin for it would make Severus happy. Though I do already have friends in Gryffindor.'

'Hmm. Your future though. Oh your future lies in Slytherin. Yes that's it, that's where you belong.'

"Slytherin!" The hat bellowed, nearly causing Gwen to jump.

The hat was taken off her head and she got up from the stool. "The table with the people in green and black robes is the Slytherin table." McGonagall said.

Gwen nodded and took off to find an empty seat at the table. She found one at the end and sat down. She looked up towards the staff table and smiled a huge smile at Severus.

For once, being out in public, he gave her a smile back. A true genuine smile. As said before one he would never do out in public.

"She looks familiar." Blaise said looking down the table at the 'new girl'.

"Oh and your probably going to go for her." Draco snorted. "Besides Potter seems to like her anyway."

"Well she's hot. I don't know who wouldn't." Blaise said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Guy's stop she looks lonely." Pansy said staring down at the girl. Not many people knew that Pansy had a heart. The only people that really did know were the people in Slytherin that were her friends. "I'm gonna go talk to her." She said standing up.

As Gwen looked around the room for a second time she noticed that the people at the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables were intermingling, but the people at the Slytherin tables kept to them selves. She knew at once that this was what Severus had been talking about when he told her that Slytherin didn't get along with the other houses.

Gwen was brought out of her thoughts by someone sitting down across from her. It was a girl with short black hair and a smashed up nose.

"Hi. I'm Pansy." the girl said.

"Hi Pansy, I'm Gwen." Gwen said giving Pansy her best shot at a smile.

"So are you happy about being in Slytherin?" Pansy asked.

"Very." Gwen said, sneaking a look up at the teacher table out of the corner of her eye.

Pansy noticed this and looked up towards the teacher table and back to Gwen, a look of confusion on her face. Gwen had started eating so Pansy just shook her head and began to eat.

Once the meal was over Pansy offered to escort Gwen to the Slytherin common room. They spent the long walk down to the dungeons talking, and found that they liked one another and that they would be good friends.

"Gwen can I tell you something?" Pansy asked. They were right in front of the door that led into the Slytherin common room.

"Sure, go ahead." Gwen said looking at her companion with her eyebrows furrowed.

"You'll probably hear a lot of people saying that I'm a slut or mean, but I'm really not. I think that you are a very nice person and that we have the potential to be very good friends and I'm nice to my friends." Pansy gave Gwen a genuine smile then said the password to the portrait to the common room.

Gwen wasn't sure what to say so she just stood their and watched Pansy walk into the room.

"You can come in Gwen." Pansy said looking back at the entrance to the common room. Gwen gave her a half smile and walked in the room.

Pansy was standing next to two boys. They looked Gwen up and down when she walked up to them making her feel self conscious.

"Gwen this is Blaise and this is Draco." she said pointing to the two boys. They didn't even smile.

"Um.. Pansy?" Gwen asked.

"Hmm."

"Can you show me to where I will be staying?"

"Oh sure. Just follow me." Pansy lead Gwen up a couple flights of stairs to a room. Inside the room was 6 beds all around. Next to one bed was Gwen's belongings.

"Thank you Pansy. I think I'm going to go to bed." Pansy nodded and left the room.


End file.
